We Are What We Are, Which Is One
by poohxebony
Summary: Our favorite pocky-eating vampires view on each other's love in their own way of saying. Sure, they may seem different compared to others, but...different can be beautiful too.
1. Rima's POV

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Here's my first ShikixRima fanfic I made up. I hope I portrayed their personalities down good, in my own way of course. At least I tried (Ha, ha).Anyway, hope you enjoy the story, and please give reviews. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: **None of the characters or other properties from the series belong to me in any way, of course. Just my imagination for this story.

* * *

_**Orange and Raspberry**_

Such colors don't really blend well together, right? Even if that's true, I don't care. These colors suit me just fine and I know you feel the same way too. I like that. Amazing that our hair color represent the great combination of our bond when we interlock.

_**Pretty and Ugly**_

Well, I know I'm not ugly, but do I have to be _so _pretty in order for you to love me, even for a vampire? No. You prove that to me in more ways than one. You show me that I can just be the same girl that you set your eyes on since we were kids and don't expect anything else. Even if we were never models, I don't have to try so hard to win your affection. I'm relieved about that. I expect the same thing from you. Just being _you_ is always good enough for me. So in a way, you're pretty too, for a boy of course. The day I no longer want the same you would be the day that I have lost my sanity. Then and only then, I would become ugly.

_**Smart and Dumb**_

Well, I know I'm not a dumb blonde like many of the Day Class girls, but you show me that I don't have to be one hell of a genius to be by your side. I know what I know, and you know what you know. And what I do know is that I'm very smart to be involved with you. Perfect or failing school grades be damn. That has nothing to do with it. It'll only be dumb when one of us starts doubting about our love.

_**The Football Jockey and the Cheerleader**_

Who said we have to be the high school football hunk and the spunky, ditzy cheerleading slut as the perfect couple? Stupid teen movie stereotypes. Hey, what you see is what you get from the both of us. Just another pair of noble vampires, walking down the halls in Cross Academy. We don't even let our status get over our heads. The rest of our classmates know that too, and pay us no attention.

_**Weird and not Weird**_

I don't think it's weird for two people who belong together become a whole. That goes the same for us. And they say that opposites attract, huh? Please. There's nothing opposite about us at all. We both feel it. What would be weird is beginning to question if we belong with each other at all. So what if we are weird anyway? Sure, we have our nonchalant attitudes and listless expressions, but…weird can be beautiful too. As long as we're weird together.

_**Pocky **_

Ah, another ingredient that brings us closer, our personal common passion. We're no strangers of sharing these candies. If our date was simply just an evening of sitting down on the grass and sharing pocky silently, that's fine by me. That'll be my idea of a perfect date. There's no need to talk so much when our comfortable silence already speaks for our love. We can still be in that same position if it was the end of the world, just sitting together closely and sharing pocky, as long as we wait for our fate together. Besides, who else is gonna feed ya? Speaking of which, I'm in the mood for some pocky right now. Want one?

_**Strength and Weakness**_

You know I am strong, and I know you are strong. Not only are we're strong physically, mentally, or emotionally; we're strong by knowing ourselves and not changing for no one. I know you believe that. Which was why it really pissed me off when you let your father possessed you. Why let him get away with that? And couldn't you see that I was becoming weaker when we fought that night? It was because_ you _wasn't with me right then and there. Nonetheless, I don't regret fighting him for you. I wanted that bastard out of you as soon as possible. You have to believe in yourself being stronger than this. How many times do I have to say it? I smirked. Idiot. But the thing is, you're _my _idiot and that's all what matters.

_**Who Are We?**_

Who else should we be? What a dumb question. Of course, you never ask, for you already know the answer. So do I. We answer our questions once we gaze into each other's eyes. So who are we exactly? Here it is:

I am Rima Touya. You are Senri Shiki. That's all we need to know. Nothing more and nothing less.

We are what we are, which is one. Nuff said.


	2. Shiki's POV

_**Orange and Raspberry**_

To be honest, I don't care much about colors. But that doesn't mean I dislike your hair. It's fine just the way it is. Those loosely pigtails don't bother me at all. The look describes you, which makes it even more beautiful. So you don't have to change your style in any way, and I'll be satisfied. I'll do the same with my hair too.

_**Pretty and Ugly**_

Why do you think you can ever be ugly? What's ugly would be putting those kinds of ridiculous thoughts in your head. Do you even know how to do ugly? I don't think so.

_**Smart and Dumb**_

I really would be a dumb-ass if I ever have the thought of leaving you. I'm still shock of the fact that you're smart enough to put up with me for all these years. Then again, I shouldn't be. It'll be dumber to question your reasons for being by my side in the first place.

_**The Football and the Cheerleader**_

…..Uhhh….

We don't need to do any sports to show others how we make a perfect couple.

_**Weird and not Weird**_

People call us weird by our nonchalant attitudes, or stoned expressions. They probably expect us to be this so called 'lovey-dovey' teen image that they see in the movies.

Ha. They're the weird ones.

We, on the other hand, are normal by just being us. And we're doing just that together.

_**Pocky**_

Who knew these kind of candies can make two people feel a common connection? Besides, I like it when you feed me with those perfectly porcelain fingers of yours. I'm in the mood for some pocky right now….

_**Strength and Weakness**_

I finally understand true strength for the first time—through your voice. I don't need strength for physical, mental, or emotional purposes, but the kind of strength that will always let me know that I'm me. And I need to stick with it, for nothing or no one. Especially not to my derange father. What an asshole. If only I did had the strength to avoid him possessing me in the first place…

Sorry about that.

What weakened me worse was the fact that I actually hurt you from our fight. But it wasn't really _me _who did that at all. But still….just the fact that it did happened really pisses me off. But you stayed anyway and fought to the end until he got out. I really am a weakling, huh Rima? But you tell me otherwise. I just need to believe in myself more than this. So that next time, you won't yell at me, and I'll be able to protect you.

I smile at the memory. Thank you.

_**Who Are We?**_

One thing's for sure, I may be some kind of mysterious freak in the eyes of others, but I defiantly know who I am in your eyes and yours alone. And the same thing goes for you.

You are Rima Touya. And I am Senri Shiki. That's all we need to know. Nothing more and nothing less.

We are what we are, which is one. Nuff said.

Heh. That's fine by me.


End file.
